Returning Impulses
by Katie Jane
Summary: Kenshin experiences a return of Battosai, and hastily leaves the dojo for good. Kaoru and the Kenshingumi set off to find him, starting in Kyoto to enlist the aid of the Oniwabanshu. But while they're there, Kaoru finds herself falling for another man.
1. Chapter 1

Kaoru was running around the dojo like a manic, and Sanosuke had had enough

Kaoru was running around the dojo like a manic, and Sanosuke had had enough. He grabbed her by the back of her kimono and pulled her from the floor on her way past. She continued running for a moment before she realised, and smacked him hard over the head with her bokken.

"Sano! Put me down!" Sano obliged, rubbing the large lump on the top of his head as Yahiko laughed.

"It was your own fault, busu! What you running around like that for anyway?" A loud 'thwack' later, and Yahiko also stood nursing a lump.

"Kenshin isn't here again. What's he up to lately anyway? He isn't acting like himself." She looked suspiciously at Sano, who shrugged.

"Jou-chan. Kenshin ain't exactly what you'd call helpless. I'm sure he's fine. Quit worrying." Kaoru sighed, turning away sadly. Yahiko crept up behind her and whacked her across the head, quickly sparking an argument beyond all proportion. Sano looked towards the gate as it opened, and saw Kenshin standing in the road, his back to the gate and one hand pushing it open while he finished his conversation. Sanosuke looked closer at the offending person, only to see Megumi.

"Vixen? What're you doing here?" He called over, and Kenshin turned to face them, surprised. He turned quickly back to Megumi, and she nodded encouragingly. Sano watched the exchange suspiciously. What were those two up to?

"I just ran into Ken-san while I was on the way back from a job. He invited me to tea. We bought some food from the Akabeko too." At the mention of food from the Akabeko, Kaoru and Yahiko instantly stopped fighting to stare at the boxes of food Megumi was holding. Sano, though, was focused on the back of Kenshin's head. Was he imagining it, or when he turned around before… Were his eyes amber? Kenshin looked up to Sano and smiled his best rurouni smile. Sanosuke looked away and went to drool over the food Megumi was taking into the other room. He must have imagined it. They were their usual soft violet once more. Kenshin, meanwhile, stood at the gate with his heart racing. Sano had clearly seen his eyes, but he was able to control himself enough to return them to themselves. But what if it happened again? It was getting worse. He'd been seeing Megumi in the hope of finding some medicine or at least sound advice, but despite her tireless research on his behalf, she'd found no help for him. He sighed and decided to go after them. No doubt Kaoru would be asking after him soon. He knew she was already suspicious of all his recent disappearances from the dojo. But when he felt the urge of Battosai take him over, he couldn't bare the thought of hurting them. He always had to leave, and leave right at that second. He was suddenly all too glad that Kaoru had taken on extra lessons at the other dojo's and taken Yahiko with her.

He slid open the shoji to the room that now held all his friends, and took the seat that had been laid out for him between Kaoru and Megumi. He flashed a smile at neither in particular to avoid an argument between them, and took up is chopsticks, all too aware that Kaoru kept glancing at him suspiciously. He suppressed a sigh. He'd be beaten senseless once Megumi was out of the way. He felt a surge of rebellion, and had to pause to quell it, and then continued eating. Yahiko and Sanosuke were eating noisily, and Kaoru was trying her best to be dainty like Megumi, only to find she started stuffing her face as soon as she lost concentration. And with her attention so focussed on Kenshin, that was often. What was it? She couldn't put her finger on just why he seemed so distant. She opened her mouth to ask if anything was wrong when Megumi cut across her.

"You know, I think Ken-san needs a lady who can eat without spilling rice down herself and him!" She laughed her familiar laugh, fox ears poking out of her hair. Kaoru's face burned scarlet, and she slammed down her food bowl, grabbing Kenshin by his arm. Kenshin sighed, foreseeing the battle about to begin, and put his chopsticks down while his other arm was free. Just in time too, as Megumi quickly grabbed it close. The restriction on him made that little surge of darkness return, but he closed his eyes as he was pulled this way and that, trying to let it die away. He clenched his teeth, his sakabatou hitting his hip mockingly, as if daring him to act on his now primal urges for blood. He stood abruptly, knocking both Megumi and Kaoru to the floor. Megumi bit her lip. She'd been trying to stop Kaoru asking about Kenshin, but she'd just made his position worse without realising. Kaoru was staring at Kenshin as if he'd slapped her, and even Sano and Yahiko had stopped eating in their shock. Kenshin turned on his heel and stalked from the room, his familiar red fringe covering his eyes. Kaoru went to follow him, but Megumi grabbed her kimono to stop her. She knew he shouldn't be followed, but how could she tell Kaoru that without raising suspicion? She felt a small sigh of relief leave her as she heard the gate outside click shut. Now he'd be long gone, and Kaoru wouldn't be able to catch up. It was moments like this she was glad that Kenshin walked away. She feared him as his Battosai self. He had turned up at the clinic, amber eyes glaring, and had demanded to see her. As shocked as she was, she was in the midst of treating another patient and tried to refuse, but he had grabbed her tightly and his icy aura made her reconsider turning him away. She knew form that moment that she had to help. He wouldn't think twice about breaking his vow if the need happened to arise in that state. She looked up to see Kaoru glaring down at her, and turned back to her food. Kaoru looked at her incredulously, and turned to Sano or Yahiko for help, but they caught the look on Megumi's grave face and continued eating as if Kenshin had never been there. Kaoru sat back down in a huff, eating her food in silence. Now she knew it. Something was definitely wrong, and when Kenshin came back, she was talking to him whether they liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2: Gone

Kaoru sighed as she heard the gate swinging open. Megumi had long since returned home, accompanied by Sano, and Yahiko had gone to bed a few hours earlier. She had to talk to Kenshin now, while she had the chance. She stepped out of the dojo where she had been doing some exercises to pass time, and walked towards the main gate. She looked around the moonlit garden and frowned. She was sure she hadn't walked by Kenshin, and she deliberately passed his room on the way. She turned around and fell back, caught in the strong but tender hold of Kenshin, who had been standing not a foot from her back. She sighed as she forced her heart back into her chest and realised she'd dropped her bokken as he reached down to pick it up for her. He handed it to her and smiled, and for a moment she forgot what she wanted to talk to him about.

"What is it, Kaoru-dono?" She sighed and looked down at the floor. Did they really need to talk? Maybe he'd just had a bad day? She looked back up and sighed again, and blinked in surprise as he took her hand and led her back to his room. He paused outside the door, and then turned to her. "Kaoru…-dono?" She felt her confusion increase. Had he forced that dono? Maybe he didn't want to call her that anymore?" Her heart leapt at the idea, but the shadows in his eyes told a different story. He dropped her hand and then looked away. "Can… this one, help you, Kaoru-dono?" She paused again. He'd faltered over 'this one'. Something wasn't right. She took his chin in her fingers and forced his eyes to meet hers. Something was seriously wrong. She could see his aggravated expression and let go. He'd never been truly angry with her. Not even when she'd followed him to Kyoto. Nor when she'd been taken by Enishi; so why was he angry now?

"Uh… Sorry Kenshin. I was just wondering… if you were… you know, okay?" She hesitated, trying not to sound like she was prying. Why did she suddenly feel so afraid of him? His eyes bore down into hers and she felt as if her heart was about to stop in place.

"Kaoru-dono should go back to bed. This one is fine." With that he turned and opened his shoji, stepping inside and sliding it behind him. Her eyes caught sight of a travelling bag in the corner, and immediately her hand stopped the door from closing. He turned around so fast it made her head spin, and she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. Suddenly everything went black.

Kenshin gawped at her still figure on the floor at his feet. His sakabatou flashed in the moonlight and he flinched, doubting his eyes for a moment. Had he really done that? He gazed at her face and the still world suddenly flashed before him. He dropped his sakabatou, shoved the sheath from his belt, ran into his room to grab his bag, and left. He didn't look back as the gate swung shut behind him. He kept his eyes focussed on the road ahead, his amber stare penetrating the darkness.

"Kaoru!" Yahiko cried out as he ran towards his sensei. He had woken up with the sun streaming onto his face. He looked out of his shoji to see the sun already long past its midday point, and Sano was just walking into the gate with Megumi. He yelled a greeting, and they had both waved. He hadn't been expecting to walk out of his room and walk towards the front to find Kaoru crumpled on the floor. "Kaoru! You have to hold on!" He felt hot tears sting his eyes and knew Megumi and Sano were already rushing through the halls. Megumi quickly laid her flat and looked her over for injuries. Her eyes settled on the large, purpling bruise over one shoulder. She grimaced. That wound was unmistakable. The sakabatou. Sure enough, she looked up to Sanosuke to see him holding it in one hand, and the sheath in his other. Their eyes met. Something serious had happened. Megumi slapped Kaoru's cheek gently, and Yahiko sighed in relief as she groaned, opening her eyes and then flinching as she felt the pain in her shoulder.

"Kaoru. What happened?" Megumi made no effort to hide the urgency in her voice, but Kaoru didn't notice. She blinked in confusion. Why was she sleeping in the hall? She looked up to see Sanosuke standing over her, holding the sakabatou, and jumped to her feet with a grunt of pain. She shoved Sano aside and looked into Kenshin's room. The rurouni was gone, and so was the bag she'd seen the night before. She fell to her knees, tears falling down her cheeks from wide eyes.

"He left." She muttered dumbly, and Sano and Yahiko stared at her.

"Kaoru… You're saying Kenshin did this to you?" Yahiko was disbelieving, but the mark on her shoulder was unmistakable, and the fact that Kenshin's room was empty and Sano was holding the sakabatou that he was never seen without was hard evidence.

"No." Megumi stated loudly, but gently. "No, it wasn't Kenshin." Yahiko and Sano stared at her, and Kaoru looked up hopefully, her hands clasped in her lap. "It was the Battosai." Kaoru's eyes fell, and tears fell down her cheeks once more. Yahiko and Sanosuke both exchanged glances, neither knowing what to do or say. Megumi sighed; taking Kaoru's good shoulder and making her look up. Their eyes met. "Kaoru. Kenshin has been coming to see me for several weeks now. He has been feeling surges of the Battosai well up within him. He didn't want to worry you so soon after the fight with Enishi, and so I kept it from you all. And anyway, had you known you were sure to have questioned him, and that only makes it worse. It's been getting progressively worse anyway, though, over the past few days, and he did mention he was ready to leave at a moment's notice… But I never thought… I'm sorry." Megumi hung her head, and Kaoru blinked. What could she do? She hugged her tightly with her good arm and sighed.

"It's alright Megumi. I'm just glad it wasn't Kenshin I made mad. Please, where has he gone?" Megumi looked up to her as they parted.

"Where? I have no idea. It didn't even occur to me to ask." Kaoru was about to vent her frustrations when Sano chipped in.

"He wouldn't have told you anyway, Vixen. It isn't your fault. We'll just have to find him ourselves is all. Where is he most likely to go?" Sano looked to Kaoru, then to Megumi, neither of whom had any ideas.

"Kyoto." Yahiko stated, and they all looked at him incredulously.

"Don't be stupid, Yahiko. He knows that would be one of the first places we'd look. And anyway, that's where his old master and Misao are. He'd be sure to be recognised!" Kaoru barked, and Yahiko frowned.

"Busu! Use your head! Misao is there, and she is..?" Kaoru clicked.

"The Oniwabanshu! Excellent idea Yahiko. If anyone can find him, they can. Especially because Misao, Okina and Aoshi know Kenshin too. They'll all want to help. Well… maybe not Aoshi." Kaoru was on her feet and running to her room to pack, not wanting to leave anything. Sano slid the blade back into its sheath with a crack so violent it was surprising it didn't snap like a twig.

"Let's go get ready." Megumi followed Sano from the dojo, the latter of whom threw the sakabatou to Yahiko. "Better give that to Jou-chan. Then she can give it back to Kenshin when we track him down. Or she can beat him with it. Her choice." Yahiko laughed and caught it in one hand, the weight catching him off-guard and making him stumble. It never ceased to surprise him how heavy it was, even if he thought he was ready for it. He ran to his room to get himself ready.

A few minutes later and they were all standing by the train station in the town, waiting for the train to come. They'd be there by the following day thanks to the locomotive, and even Sano found it easier to be thankful for its speed as they pulled away. They all took their seats, waving goodbye to Tsubame, Tai and Dr. Gensai. They had all wondered where Megumi had got to when she sat down beside Kaoru. Kaoru gawped at her. She had said her patients were her life when they had left for Kyoto before. Why was she coming this time around? As if she'd heard Kaoru's thought, she smiled.

"Well, last time I had to come to treat Ken-san anyway so I may as well save time now. And anyway it's been quiet lately. I'm sure Dr. Gensai will manage fine without me. Also, Ken-san is my patient now too. I won't abandon him now. I'm sure there's much more to be done in Kyoto." Kaoru nodded, finding it slightly reassuring to have the fox with them. Why, she couldn't tell, but she knew they'd need all the help they could get. She wasn't being as wimpy as she had been the last time Kenshin had left, and she couldn't decide whether its because he'd hurt her, or whether he hadn't said goodbye, or whether it was some other reason, but she knew she had to find him. She had to.


	3. Chapter 3: Aoshi's encounter

Misao and Aoshi met the Kenshingumi at the train station the following day, having heard from their links of the group's arrival

Misao and Aoshi met the Kenshingumi at the train station the following day, having heard from their links of the group's arrival. Having had no preceding letter, they had assumed it was important. Misao waved excitedly as the train pulled up. Kaoru exploded from a nearby door and hugged Misao furiously. She was just so happy to see friendly faces. She hoped that maybe they'd know something about Kenshin already. She was proved wrong, however, when Misao looked over the group.

"Where's Himura?" Kaoru's face fell, and Sano stepped up to them, leading the way from the station.

"Kenshin's gone all weird again. We wanted you to help us track him down." Misao's mouth fell open, and her eyes flickered to the previously unnoticed sling on Kaoru's arm. Kaoru saw her notice and waved off her gaze.

"Don't worry about this. Megumi made me wear it as a precaution." Aoshi had remained silent, but as they got into the Aoiya he quickly disappeared. The others were so used to his frequent appearing and disappearing that they took no notice, and simply walked into the room Misao led them too. Okina was sitting with a tray of tea, and watched all enter silently. He duly noted the absence of Kenshin and promptly handed around the tea, a single solitary cup sitting alone on the tray. Kaoru's eyes fell on it immediately, and she began wondering where Kenshin was right then.

Little did she know, Kenshin had slipped into Kyoto unseen by the Oniwabanshu's intimate spy system. He kept on his guard, however, as he looked around for work. Preferably work with as little human contact as possible.

"I see. So that's what happened." Okina said flatly, and Misao still had her mouth open by the time Kaoru had finished. Aoshi materialised out of seemingly nowhere and both Kaoru and Megumi jumped as he stepped out of the shadows. They put their hands over their hearts and sighed as he leant down to whisper to Okina. Then he disappeared once more. Okina was nodding silently, and Misao was looking disappointed. She had such sharp hearing from her Oniwabanshu training that they assumed she'd overheard the message. They waited with baited breath, but help out little hope due to Misao's obvious disappointment. "It appears there has been no sign of Kenshin. The last sighting of him was in the woods just outside Tokyo, and then…" Misao's head shot up. She hadn't heard the entire message. "He… Disappeared." Kaoru's eyebrow went up of its own volition. That wasn't the whole story, she knew.

"Hey gramps. Tell us the details. None of us here mind 'em. Vixen here's seen more than me, and Jou-chan ain't no girl either." Kaoru was considering taken offence when Okina spoke again, deadly grave against the dull buzz of the crowd milling around outside.

"The spy who last reported the sighting was found critically injured. He has yet to come around." Kaoru, Megumi and Misao's mouths all fell open, but Sano and Yahiko simply grimaced.

"Kenshin… killed?" Kaoru's voice was barely a whisper.

"No. He has not yet come around, but he is alive… Just." There was silence. No one knew what to say or do.

Kenshin had managed to get a labouring job, carrying sacks to load ships going overseas. He wasn't exactly strong, but it paid well and he had no time to meet people. He knew he needed money. With the job he got free living space, but had to buy his own food. He settled for simple rice to cook at home, saving up most of it for a katana which he'd undoubtedly need at some point. He also needed to spend quite a bit on aesthetics to keep his identity hidden from right under the nose of the Oniwabanshu. He didn't mind being in the same town as them, but the proximity to which he was made even his steel nerves twinge. That and this close he knew Aoshi would most likely be able to sense his presence, so he kept it as low as possible. He glanced over his shoulder to the Aoiya as he left his boarding place, only a few doors away. He turned back to his way, heading towards the docks for his work. It was early morning, and the sun was only just rising. Only the dockyard labourers and some shop owners were milling about in the early morning mist.

Kaoru yawned and sat up. It was way too early to be awake, but she couldn't get back to sleep. She slowly got up and dressed, and then went as quietly as she could down the stairs. The fires in the kitchen were already roaring, and a few of the Oniwabanshu were already milling around making breakfasts and tea. Kaoru pulled back her sleeves and tromped up to the sideboard determinedly. Omasu quickly took her shoulders and pointed to the door, not wishing to demoralise her, but not wanting her to poison the guests either.

"You should be out there looking for Himura. Misao is already out there, she seems to think that he's here. Something about not looking on our home turf and proving him wrong." Kaoru smiled appreciatively and let herself be led to the front door. She waved a goodbye and set off, not really knowing where she was going.

Kenshin was already sweating hard, his small frame finding the workload tough in comparison to his life at the dojo. He was better at laundry. He felt the nagging of the Battosai inside him, but refused to let it take him over. He'd never let it out again. Not after he'd hurt Kaoru. He'd never give in to it again, even on pain of death, but as he wasn't intending to go back, he was finding it harder to resist. He sighed and pulled his load further up his aching back, then continued on his way.

Kaoru looked around herself. Why was she standing on the pier? She sighed and turned back around, looking over the workers already hauling their cargo into the large wooden ships. She sighed and walked back into the town, looking around half-heartedly.

Kenshin looked after her small figure eyes wide. He'd not expected her to follow this time. Not after he'd… Wait. He had expected her to be looking for him. That was the reason he had changed his appearance, wasn't it? He sighed and got back to work before he was spotted standing still for too long. For the rest of the day he'd try to think of nothing by the slow, rhythmic pounding of his footsteps on the wooden pier, only to find they reminded him of her warm heartbeat. He sighed as he laid back in his lumpy futon that night, staring up at the wooden ceiling and trying to block out the sounds of the burly men snoring around him. He heard the floorboard creak outside and sat up immediately, leaning against the wall. He moved to clench his sakabatou, and cursed when he remembered it was no longer there. The shoji slipped open, and Kenshin's mouth fell open before he regained his composure and promptly pretended to be sleeping, suppressing his kenki as far as he could. He felt Aoshi's gaze bore into his head, but then it was gone, and the shoji creaked shut. Kenshin stayed silent, unmoving. That had been too close. He still wasn't entirely sure he hadn't been noticed.

Kaoru was leaning against the wall in her room. Again she'd only been asleep for a few hours and had woken up. She hadn't been having bad dreams or anything, but she just couldn't sleep. She sighed and got up, sliding open her shoji to come face to face with Misao. They both let out a yelp of surprise, but put their hands over each others mouths immediately. In a house full of Oniwabanshu, it was a bad move to make noises in the night. They both sighed after a moment of silence, and walked downstairs. When they were safely into the kitchen, Misao spoke up quietly.

"I figured you'd probably be awake. I wanted to tell you as soon as I found out." Kaoru leant across the table. Misao seemed excited. Had she had news of Kenshin? "Aoshi-sama was here a moment ago. He said he was sure he felt Himura's kenki nearby. As in, really really nearby. Maybe as close as next door." Kaoru gasped and stood up so quickly it took all Misao's speed to catch her wrist before she ran off. "I know you want to go, Kaoru, but Aoshi is the best one for the job. He went off to look. Said he'd be back in a moment. It's better to just wait for him to get back." Kaoru looked to the door just as she finished speaking and saw Aoshi standing there in his ninja outfit. He walked slowly down the stairs and sat at the table calmly. Misao and Kaoru took their seats once more, and sat in an excruciating silence. Kaoru was beginning to fidget and was about to speak when Aoshi's cool voice cut off her attempt.

"Misao, please get me a list of all labour workers in the docks." Misao was up and gone in the blink of an eye, and Kaoru felt a little uneasy being in the former okashira's presence alone. "Kaoru. Himura Kenshin is definitely here in Kyoto. However, he suppressed his kenki when he felt my presence nearby and I was unable to locate him. You know how sharp his senses are. And if he is the Battosai as you suggest, then they will be even more so." Kaoru nodded disappointedly. "Do not be disheartened. He is in Kyoto. That is a good start. It will be easy to find him in one town over many, especially since he chose the Oniwabanshu's hometown." Kaoru nodded, smiling slightly. He was right. She was about to get up to begin looking again when Aoshi got up and walked to the counter. She felt it rude to leave while his back was turned, and yet didn't want to speak to him if she could help it. His emotionless voice made her feel ill at ease.

He set a cup of tea down before her just as Misao entered the room, and they turned to look at her expectantly. She was panting hard, and set a list down on the table with a thump. Aoshi picked it up, unfurled it, and used Kaoru's cup to hold one end down. He looked over the names.

"No Himura Kenshin." Misao said despondently. Aoshi raised an eyebrow.

"He is too wise to use his real name if hiding is his goal. He will be using a fake one." Misao mentally berated herself. Of course he'd use a fake name!

"Not that I know everyone in Kyoto, but I do not recall hearing this name before. Kira Wakato. What do you think, Misao? Kaoru?" Misao was looking thoughtful, but Kaoru was frowning.

"Wakato roughly means 'young one', but I'm not familiar with the name Kira." Aoshi looked up momentarily.

"Dark." Kaoru sighed in an exasperated kind of way.

"That could be him. He's always belittling himself." Aoshi nodded slightly.

"Unless he is in fact Battosai in which case it would be something a little more dangerous sounding." Kaoru shook her head.

"If he was Battosai, then he wouldn't be working, surely?" Aoshi nodded mutely. It was a fair point. When he had looked in on the workers he had noticed that one had been sitting up. If it was that same man who held this name, then he would make sure to look at him closer. "Let's go. They'll be starting to get up by now. We can watch them leave from the balcony and see if one of them is Kenshin." Kaoru sounded excited, and Misao was nodding enthusiastically.

"Good idea Kaoru! Let's do it, Aoshi-sama!" Aoshi nodded and they left the tea steaming on the table. Misao snatched the list from its surface so quickly that the cup didn't shift in the slightest.


	4. Chapter 4: Invitation

They watched carefully as the labourers slowly exited the house and trudged down to the dockyards

They watched carefully as the labourers slowly exited the house and trudged down to the dockyards. With two Oniwabanshu members and Kaoru's keen swordsman eye, they should have spotted him even through the mist. But the flow of men became a trickle, and then ceased altogether, and Misao leant back.

"He can't be there. We would have seen him for sure." Aoshi glanced at them both.

"You were looking for Himura?" Misao blinked in confusion and Aoshi sighed. She was an amazing ninja and had learnt a lot, but she had a lot left to learn too.

"He is a skilled swordsman remember. He will have known we were here looking. He's either waiting inside until we've gone, left early, or slipped past while you were looking, if I'm right, for a red head in a magenta gi." Misao let her head hang, as did Kaoru. He was right; they had both been scanning the crowd for a hint of colour amid the greys, blacks and browns. Aoshi's shoulders tensed and he leant on the balcony, his eyes narrowed to the ever-thickening mist. Misao and Kaoru immediately paid attention, staring in the same direction. Misao's heightened senses caught a flicker of movement in the shadows before it was gone. They waited a moment, and then Aoshi stood.

"You think that was Himura, Aoshi-sama?" Aoshi was silent for a moment, and then looked down at them with unreadable eyes and a blank expression.

"I don't know whether it was Himura or not, but he has fine senses to pick the exact moment we were all looking away to escape to the shadows. He certainly didn't have red hair though, to be able to slink away so easily into the darkness. I believe that's our Kira Wakato, whether or not it's Himura Kenshin is another matter entirely." Kaoru and Misao nodded at the sobering thought that they may not be the same person, but they couldn't deny that it certainly looked as if he was Kenshin. Who else could it possibly have been?

Aoshi whispered something to Misao and was gone, while Misao and Kaoru ran none too quietly down the steps and out of the front door, into the street towards the docks.

Kenshin swore under his breath. He'd been found out, and whether or not they knew who he was, the Oniwabanshu had taken an interest in him. He swore again, fighting the urge in his stomach for control. He was stopped in his tracks as a body materialised before him in the shadows. No choice now. Aoshi had to be silenced. Kenshin berated the thought that his violent side had spat at him, and took a steadying breath against the rising temper he felt inside. The sound of something swishing through the air bought him from his senses, and he grabbed the katana sheath in his left hand. He blinked in surprise for a moment before lowering his stance back into the shadow.

"Shinomori Aoshi. What do you mean by giving me this?" Kenshin hissed, his amber eyes glowing in the dark. Aoshi shrugged.

"That is your ticket to freedom of suspicion." Kenshin's eyebrows knotted as he stood up straight and unsheathed the katana slowly. It wasn't a sakabatou, and the very feel of it in his hands made his amber eyes glow golden. It felt so good to hold a real sword. And he was dying to try it out. He looked to the ninja in the shadow before him and considered indulging that desire, but quickly put it from his mind. This man had given him a weapon. A good one too by the feel of it; it wouldn't do to have him as an enemy. "You have no need to work on the docks now you have a sword. Come and work in the Aoiya. You will not be followed, and room and board will be provided. And maybe you can gain something you lost along your way." Kenshin's eyes narrowed, but his head turned at the sound of running footsteps. Aoshi melted back into the shadows and was gone, just as Misao and Kaoru ran around the corner. They ran straight into him, but he remained on his feet, grabbing their arms to prevent their fall. For a moment there, hidden in the shadows, Kaoru's breath hitched in her throat.

"Kenshin!" Kenshin's eyes narrowed. He'd been recognised so easily? Misao shushed Kaoru quickly, bowing respectfully and pulling Kaoru to do the same.

"We're very sorry, sir, for running into you. Thank you for helping us." He stepped into the light of the rising sun and smiled a dangerous, but not unkind smile. They shivered.

"Be more careful next time." He laughed to himself as he turned away, and Kaoru caught sight of the sword on his hip. She grabbed the back of his brown gi, and he frowned at her. She quickly snapped her hand back, but didn't break her gaze from his. So unusual, she was thinking, for someone to have amber eyes. She knew that his hair was short and black, and he had no scar, but still. For such a skilled person to be there, and to have a sword, she couldn't leave without making sure.

"Sir… That sword on your belt. It isn't…" Kenshin raised an eyebrow. He pulled it sharply from the sheath, just an inch or two so she could see the blade. Her heart fell. Not sakabatou.

"Of course it isn't the sakabatou Kaoru! You have it in your room at the Aoiya!" Kaoru cringed inwardly. Of course she did. And Kenshin would never carry a normal sword. She smiled and was about to turn away when he spoke again.

"You're staying at the Aoiya?" He was addressing Misao.

"I live there." She wasn't sure of his motive for asking, and was reluctant to give such a skilled stranger anything too important.

"Is there any work available there?" Misao, caught off-guard by his question, blinked.

"Uh…" She tried to think. Was there any work there? She had no idea. She did odd jobs but no more, so she wasn't sure how well they were faring. But for someone to live there would mean they'd probably find out about their being Oniwabanshu. She started to shake her head when Aoshi stepped up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"There are a few vacancies. But why should you be trusted, you are carrying a sword against the ban after all." Kenshin grinned, and Kaoru flinched at the blood-thirsty look.

"Well, you two are dressed as ninja, and while I cannot see the young ladies' weapons I'm sure they are no less dangerous that those two kodachi you hide in that sheath.

"Fair point. We welcome you, Wakato Kira, to the Aoiya staff, and the home of the Oniwabanshu." Kaoru and Misao stared at the grinning Aoshi in surprise.

"Sounds fun." Kenshin stated humourlessly.


	5. Chapter 5: Suspicion

"Aoshi-samaaa!" Misao whined as they trumped back to the Aoiya. "Why did you let him have a job? He's creepy! And he'll find out all our secrets!" Aoshi glanced beside him to the young girl.

"Misao, Kira is a very skilled swordsman, and it is better to keep him under close watch. Having him here working is better than having him here not. And if he pokes his nose where it isn't wanted, feel free to tell him not to. However, I should warn you that you are no match for him." Misao's whining was replaced by an unusual silence, and Kaoru felt no need to break it. She glanced behind her to see Kira, walking with his hands out in the open. She sighed. He did walk kind of like Kenshin, but Kenshin always hid his hands in his sleeves. The Aoiya came into sight, and Kaoru was about to take a breath in relief when Kira spoke.

"Aoshi. I'd like to take Kaoru and get some food for breakfast. We'll bring back some for all your staff in return for your giving me work." Aoshi turned to look at him, then at Kaoru, and nodded silently. He stepped inside, leaving Misao and Kaoru sharing nervous glances. Misao smiled apologetically and ran inside after Aoshi. Kaoru bit her lip. Damn. She wanted to get away from this creepy man. Not get stuck with him. Still, she was stuck, and she gracefully turned, her face inches from his. She blinked; he was too close for comfort. Why had he moved so close to her? His amber eyes burnt into hers, and she found she couldn't look away. His lips moved, but all she could hear was her own heart beating in her ears. She shook her head slowly, never taking her eyes from his.

"I said, I'm going to kiss you now." Kaoru's eyes widened, but she felt her back pushed into the wall of the Aoiya as he pressed against her. His lips touched hers gently, and then firmly as he pressed the kiss further. Kaoru wanted to pull away, or to slap him around the head, but she was frozen inside his fiery embrace. He let her go, amber eyes blazing, turned on his heel, leaving her there alone. She touched her lips in a daze as she watched his back disappear. Why hadn't she stopped him? She was in love with Kenshin… Wasn't she?

Kenshin held his head in his hand as he leant against an alleyway. What was he thinking? He shook his head to rid himself of the tingling feeling in his stomach, one which pushed Battosai further to the surface. 'Damn,' he thought, 'I want her so bad.'

"Busu!" Kaoru jumped as Yahiko opened the door just beside her. "What were you doing?!" She blinked, pulled from her reverie as she looked into the angered face of her pupil.

"Huh?" She asked dumbly, her mind still ticking by slowly.

"Why didn't you stop him?! You're here for Kenshin! You'll ruin everything!" He was basically screaming at her, and she found she couldn't quite fight back the urge to return the sentiment.

"It's none of your business what I do, Yahiko! Kenshin and my relationship is none of your concern! And you shouldn't be spying on me either!" She realised she'd made a big mistake when he went deathly silent, pushed her hard out of her way, and ran out of sight in the mist. She turned to follow, but couldn't bring herself to take the first step. She sighed. She'd apologise to him later… Maybe.

Turning around, she put her hand to her mouth. Sano, Megumi, Okina, Misao and the other Oniwabanshu were staring at her. The expressions varied, but Kaoru's eyes settled on Megumi. She was glaring straight out, her eyes shooting daggers through Kaoru. Kaoru gulped silently, a lump in her throat. Why did she suddenly feel so bad about yelling at Yahiko? She sighed inwardly. No, not about yelling at Yahiko; but about betraying Kenshin.

She turned back out of the Aoiya, and walked slowly in the opposite direction of Yahiko.

Yahiko leant back against the wall of the alleyway and sighed. He felt bad for yelling at her, but she had just kissed another man! Not that he should really mind, but he was there in Kyoto somewhere, needing help, and she was fooling around! And anyway, hadn't she loved Kenshin? He could have sworn she had. He leant back and then straightened up as he heard a scuffing moving down the alley. He swore silently and retreated to the back wall, hiding the in the shadow as two men snuck into view.

"He definitely came down here! I saw him run from that real expensive restaurant. He must have something on him." Yahiko froze in his corner. They were there for him. He shrugged off his uneasy feeling, as if someone beside the two would-be robbers was watching, and grabbed his shinai from his back. He leapt from the darkness and hit one squarely over the head, knocking him to the ground unconscious. The other, with reflexes that weren't befitting his dim-witted appearance, grabbed the end of Yahiko's shinai as he pulled it back. He stumbled and fell, but held fast to the shinai. To have the satisfaction of watching his prey fall, the man let go of its end. True to his idea, Yahiko fell flat on his backside, but stood up quickly. The man lunged, and Yahiko barely managed to cry out before his breath was taken from his lungs and he was forced back to the floor. With the world spinning above him, he became vaguely aware that someone else was there. He grimaced. Two on one wasn't good in any situation, particularly not this one. He stumbled to his feet, gripping the shinai tighter, when he noticed that the second man had his back towards him. He blinked, trying to clear his hazy vision. Was this stranger helping him? He stumbled back again and fell into sitting, his back against the wall. The stranger before him drew a katana in one easy movement, but hesitated slightly before attacking. The hesitation was all the other man needed. He drew his own sword and knocked Yahiko's allies' from his hand. A low growl ran over the small distance of ground between the three and then Yahiko shivered as a cold wind brushed over him. A second later, and barely a blink to Yahiko, and the man was on the floor with his sword arm pulled back into a lock. He cried out as his captor snapped it clean in two by the elbow, and then fell into silence as his own sword tumbled from the air and, luckily for him, the handle caught him on the back of the head. He'd be out for a while.

Yahiko shakily got to his feet as the man brushed himself off. Yahiko looked down and picked up the man's sword, which was by his feet, and bowed in respect.

"Thank you very much for your help – Here's your sword." The black haired man took it from his hands and sheathed it without word, but upon turning towards the road he spoke quietly, and a chill once again found its way up Yahiko's back.

"You are staying at the Aoiya, and I am working there. You're just lucky I was around." Yahiko felt he should recognise the deep, husky voice, but he dared not look up to get a better look. Anyway if what he'd said was true, they'd be seeing more of each other. He flinched inwardly as he remembered Kaoru, and looked up in surprise.

"It was you!" He stated, but there was only the breaking dawn at the entrance to the alleyway now. He sighed. What could he do now? He was supposed to hate that man for tempting Kaoru, but he had just saved him…

Yahiko returned to the Aoiya after a quick visit to the Shirobeko to steady himself with a small bowl of miso soup. He entered, removed his footwear, and padded gently down the hall. He heard a commotion from the kitchen and turned towards it.

"So you just left him?!" He was sure that was Kaoru.

"Like he knew better! It was your fault he was out there anyway!" Megumi that time.

"Enough!" The brash voice made Yahiko flinch. "He did not look like a child to me the way he held that shinai. Now if you do not intend to help, then get out the kitchen!" He wandered down the stairs hesitantly and pushed the door open. Megumi looked round and smiled, running to him.

"Yahiko! I'm glad your back. I was starting to worry when Kira said he saw you down an alley with some dangerous looking men. Are you alright?" Yahiko looked up to the man in question, and he recognised him from the alley. He was the man that Kaoru had kissed, and the man that had saved him. Obviously he had not told the women that piece of information. He wondered if he was being antagonistic, but as Kenshin continued to chop steadily away at the vegetables in a calm but dangerous manner, he doubted it.

"You kidding? I'm fine! Punks like those are easy." Kaoru smiled at him proudly, and a silent apology filled the gap between them.

"Well I'm glad." Megumi sighed and then turned to Kenshin.

"As for you! You're lucky Yahiko was able to beat them! You should be ashamed." Kenshin didn't make any move at all to stop what he was doing or respond.

"Megumi, it's okay really. I didn't need his help. I saw him go by, I could have called." Megumi still seemed unsure, but she pursed her lips and left the room to find Sanosuke.

"And you? Didn't I tell you to leave?" Kenshin said flatly, turning his gaze to Kaoru. She jumped slightly and nodded, quickly leaving the room, brushing past Yahiko in her rush.

Kenshin kept on chopping steadily until his pile of vegetables was all but gone, and then turned, wiping his hand on a cloth as he turned. Violet eyes met green ones, and Yahiko had to hold in his surprise. He opened his mouth to speak when Kaoru came back down the stairs.

"K-Kaoru!" Yahiko spluttered, his gaze fixed on Kenshin, who was watching him with a neutral expression but with a burning golden gaze. Kaoru looked at Yahiko's ashen face and turned on Kenshin.

"Kira! What did you do to Yahiko?!" Kenshin simply walked past them both, and Yahiko wondered if he had imagined it. Still, he had to voice his thought. As Kenshin disappeared over the stairwell, he looked up into Kaoru's concerned eyes.

"Kaoru! Kira is Kenshin!"


	6. Chapter 6: Confirmation

Kenshin swore under his breath

Kenshin swore under his breath. He'd be in for it now. He looked around, and considered leaving for another town, but that would prove them right and they would keep looking. Especially now they had the Oniwabanshu on his back. He thumped his fist into one of the wooden beams and glared at the dark wood as it threw splinters over the floor. Now he'd have to fix that too. All too suddenly the shoji slid open and Kenshin looked up into the angry face of Sanosuke. His anger seemed to disappear instantly as he caught sight of him, and Kenshin groaned to himself. It shouldn't be so hard to hide, damnit!

"Hey. I know you?" Kenshin stood to full height – still nothing compared to Sanosuke.

"Maybe you've seen me around. I work here now." He knew he should apologise for the noise of his hitting the beam, but somehow the Battosai that had such a firm grip on him refused to allow it.

"Oh." Sano said flatly, and Kenshin turned to leave before Yahiko or Kaoru could think to catch him up. "Oi! Why not come in for a drink? You look like you need one." Kenshin turned to face him and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Kira!" Kenshin turned round to see Kaoru hurrying towards him. He fought the urge to turn and walk away. Damn. If she voiced Yahiko's suspicion in front of Sano, he'd be forced to take them both. Kenshin flinched at the thought as an argument raged inside him. He ran to stop himself hurting anyone else. Especially her. And now she was here too. But he wanted her to be. Battosai's deep, husky voice filled his mind. 'It's her I want.' Kenshin felt his cheeks glow red as the hitokiri's thoughts filled his mind. Maybe… If she liked him enough to follow him to Kyoto… He pushed the thought from his mind. He could never be with her.

"Jou-chan! Where you been lately?" Sanosuke saved Kenshin from having to be the first to speak, for which he was thankful. Kaoru shrugged the question off, never letting her gaze wander from Kenshin's cheek. She seemed to be trying to peel his skin away. He felt the nervousness in his stomach tighten into a knot, which prompted a quick reaction from the hitokiri hidden within. With two steps forward, Kenshin's lips met with Kaoru's. She went rigid under his hands, which landed on her shoulders, and then relaxed. The kiss was all too brief for either, however, as Sanosuke punched Kenshin hard across the cheek, sending him into the opposing wall. He flinched, but rose to his feet as if he hadn't felt it. His eyes glowed dangerously as he stepped forward, fingers inching towards the hilt of his katana. Sanosuke watched him intently, along with Kaoru. He faltered. If he drew with anything resembling his previous self, he'd be caught. But caution was thrown to the wind when he felt his stomach clench tighter in the thrill of the fight about to begin. He drew the sword, leaping forward. Sano pushed Kaoru out of the way, not that Kenshin would have allowed her to be hit, and ducked under his blade. Kaoru hit the floor a few feet away, and Kenshin heard her small gasp. He turned to her, concern pushing his thrill-seeking from his mind for a brief moment. Their eyes met, but Sano used the moment to grab his brown gi, pulling his feet from the floor. Kenshin lifted his blade as if to strike, but his eyes caught the blade shining on the wrong side. He blinked. He was about to use a sword, not a sakabatou. He couldn't do that to his friend, no matter the circumstances of his internal battle. So instead, he looked up into Sano's burning gaze.

"You! How dare you!" Kaoru finally found her voice and ran up to them, putting her hands over Sano's muscular arm.

"Please Sanosuke! Put him down, he didn't mean it!" Sano set him back on his feet, but held tightly to him as if afraid to let him go. Kenshin's gaze snapped to Kaoru.

"I did mean it, Kaoru. I want you." Kaoru's heart thumped in her ears and she stood there in shock as he was thrown down the corridor, skidding across the floor and hitting the stairs none to gently at the end. He slowly got to his feet, sheathed his sword, and lifted his hand to his left cheek. Yahiko came running up the hall, stopping beside the frozen Kaoru and the panting Sano. Apparently it was taking all his self-control not to pulverise him. Yahiko looked to Kenshin to see him holding his hand to his cheek, and his eyes widened as his feminine fingers caught hold of the edge of a flesh-coloured sticky bandaid. He pulled it from his cheek to reveal his cross-shaped scar, and amber eyes stared resolutely into Kaoru's. She simply stood gawping. Sano was much the same. Yahiko, however, turned to Kaoru.

"I told you he was Kenshin!" Kaoru flinched slightly. She had just told Yahiko that it was definitely not Kenshin. The thought that it was made her feel both guilty and relieved. Yahiko sighed and put his hands behind his head in silent resignation. "Bah. I guess I can forgive you, Kenshin, seeing as you saved me." And he simply walked away. Kenshin heard a small sniffle from his back as he turned the corner, and a smile lifted the corner of his lips. Kaoru was still staring, dumb-founded, but Sanosuke had found his voice, and his fist, and was heading for Kenshin with it poised to strike. Kenshin, knowing he had it coming, resisted the pull of Battosai to fight back. So when the hit did come, Kenshin was forced back into the steps so hard that one of them cracked under the pressure. He rubbed his back slowly, rising to his feet and walking past the now silent Sanosuke. He simply let out a sigh and sauntered up the stairs towards Megumi's room. He figured Kaoru was the one to sort him out now. Kaoru, however, was still standing frozen to the spot, but she had managed to close her mouth at least.

"Kaoru." The rough voice seemed somehow gentle as he approached her, and she felt a small nagging in the pit of her stomach. His eyes were still glowing amber, and he was no longer meeting her gaze. She wondered what he was looking at, when she realised his eyes were fixed on her lips. She shifted uneasily. He looked so… imposing.

Kenshin tried to resist the feeling of Battosai when it came over him in waves, but quickly surrendered to the tides. He watched as he advanced on Kaoru, and suddenly recognised the feeling he was being held back with. Not anger, or regret, or even a desire for blood. It was pure lust. And it was only for Kaoru. He sighed, partly in relief, partly in exasperation. If it was only lust… Then he needn't have left. But it did depend on her acceptance of him. His fingers brushed her cheek and her sapphire orbs stared up at him with a burning intensity that he found irresistible. He leant forward and kissed her heavily. Her knees buckled under the intense feeling, and he caught her in a warm embrace. He shook his head slightly. He wanted her so badly he could barely restrain himself. She surprised him by pulling back and forcing their lips together, her tongue delving into his mouth as she leant into him. He closed his eyes, savouring the moment before lifting her cleanly from the floor and taking her into Sano's room, closing the shoji behind them. He grinned at her disbelieving expression as he sat her down on the futon. She gasped as his lips lingered over her neck, and then his fingers parted her kimono slowly. That night, the Battosai would have his first fun since the end of the fighting all those years ago.


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

Kenshin and Kaoru walked silently into the kitchen the following morning, and all eyes fell upon them

Kenshin and Kaoru walked silently into the kitchen the following morning, and all eyes fell upon them. They knew the news would have been shared, and Kenshin was dreading the reaction. He felt terrible, especially after Kaoru had spoken to him the night before. He should never have left, but he couldn't bare the thought of hurting them. And he had hurt Kaoru, for which he had apologised never endingly, much to Kaoru's annoyance.

They took their seats at the table, and Kenshin kept his eyes on the tea that Kaoru handed to him. Kaoru, however, was positively radiating happiness. She had finally got what she'd always wanted. She'd got Kenshin.

Yahiko and Sanosuke exchanged glances. It was weird enough to see them emerge together, but Kaoru's temperament proved their suspicions. Kenshin's hair, though still short, was once against flame red and his scar stood out on his cheek as always. They seemed to be closer than before. Sano, needless to say, had spent the night in Megumi's room. Their evening hadn't exactly been peaceful either. The silence in the room was suffocating, and Yahiko finally stood up.

"Oi, Busu! You're late for my lesson." Kaoru looked up to him with pursed lips and pulled a bokken from no where, chasing him around the table. Kenshin rose from his chair, and walked to the door. Everyone froze.

"Kaoru, I'll be back soon. Please look after the sakabatou for a small while longer." He turned and smiled at her, his violet orbs glimmering with a happiness that was uncharacteristic. Sano sighed as he left. It seemed that this trip had changed both he and Kaoru in odd and frankly somewhat creepy ways. Kaoru smiled smugly as she returned to her seat, having taken advantage of Yahiko's motionlessness only moment before. Yahiko limped back to his own tea and Sano couldn't help but laugh. Yahiko quickly leapt onto his head and started to chew, but Sano simply ignored him as if he weren't there.

"So, Jou-chan. Gonna let us in on the secret or what?" Kaoru bit her lip. She didn't want to hurt Kenshin. She rationalised with herself, sure Kenshin probably wouldn't mind. And she was only going to say flattering things. She desperately wanted to share it with someone. Preferably everyone.

"Am I ever!" Everyone sat down silently and listened, no one liking to admit that they were really very interested in the whole thing.

Kenshin, meanwhile, was on the top floor of the Aoiya. He knocked on the door, and receiving no reply but a gentle hum of energy, he entered. Seeing the back of Aoshi in a meditating position, he pulled the shoji shut behind him and knelt, waiting.

He looked up as Aoshi turned to him, and he held up the katana.

"Thank you very much for giving this to me. It certainly helped me." Aoshi made no move to even register that he'd heard, but Kenshin took the silence as his reply and stood, leaving the sword on the floor and standing up, turning towards the door.

"So he is gone?" Kenshin stopped at Aoshi's emotionless tone.

"No. But he is satisfied… For now." Aoshi couldn't see Kenshin's almost sheepish grin as he left, but as Kenshin re-entered the kitchen to a loud cheer and a wolf-whistle from Sano, he blushed heavily. He moved in to sit beside Kaoru, and saw she was also blushing deeply. He laughed and took the sake that Megumi offered him, and for once Kaoru didn't complain about Megumi's poring over Kenshin. She knew now that there was no danger of him leaving her. Not after all that.


End file.
